The present invention relates to a system and method for laminating covers sheets on sides of a blank, and in particular wherein said laminating calls for the application of glue and pressure.
Single and double-sided laminating of blanks with one cover sheet each is known. In single-sided laminating, the upper side of a blank is supplied with a glue required for attachment in a gluer. A subsequent pressing device then binds the two sheets together. If, however, the blank must be laminated with a cover sheet on both sides, then it is necessary to first laminate one cover sheet to the blank as in the process described above and thereafter the blank so laminated must be turned 180 degrees in a stacking and turning device and then sent through the apparatus again. This results in use of the equipment twice as long as would actually be necessary. After turning, the blank with the laminated cover sheet must be positioned in the laminating device on the opposite edge of the sheet. Repositioning the buffers requires even more set-up time. Furthermore, it is disadvantageous that after the first run, the blank with the cover sheet laminated on one side must normally be stored in the interim. During this interim storage, the glue may dry up which leads to deformation of the blank. Such deformed blanks can lead to malfunctions when they are fed into the gluer and to inexact laminating of the second cover sheet.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to create a process that completely overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art and furthermore has the advantage of better performance and higher quality. In addition, it is a further object to provide an apparatus wherein the aforementioned process can be accomplished.